Big Big Bully
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When Freddy the school bully(A character from the PPG comics) grows to the size of a giant monster, it's up to the girls to stop him before he causes big, BIG trouble! Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "The Big Bedrock Bully Bash"; this story also features Freddy, a character from a story from issue 55 of the PPG comic series entitled, "Shortening Dread." Please enjoy!(BTW, pics of Mr. Whipple and Freddy's parents are now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's a peaceable day in Townsville. At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, recess is just beginning as all of the kids gather on the playground. Two little boys, one with blonde hair and one with black hair, and a little girl with red hair are spinning merrily on the merry-go-round, laughing gleefully, when Freddy the school bully sneaks up behind them. Freddy is a tall and somewhat plump boy with freckles and short spiky brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt that shows his belly button, blue jeans, and green sneakers with white socks. "Here, let me give you some help." Freddy sneers as he grabs the merry-go-round, ready to give it a mighty spin.

"Oh no you don't!" comes a voice from behind him, upon which Freddy looks up to see Miss Keane the schoolteacher standing over him with an angry look on her face. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, stop picking on the smaller kids! Now, behave yourself."

"Y-y-yes, Ma'am." Freddy replies sheepishly, upon which Miss Keane leaves. Freddy glowers at the kids, "You twerps got lucky. I only listen ta her 'cause she's bigger than me. Tomorrow I'll teach you to get me in trouble!" He then storms off.

"But we didn't-" the little blonde boy begins, but Freddy has traveled out of earshot. The kids exchange concerned looks with each other. "Now what'll we do?" the little brown-haired boy says. "Yeah," the little girl adds. "He'll get us for sure!"

"I know," says a little girl with black hair, who happens up to them at that moment. "Let's ask the Powerpuff Girls to help."

"Great idea." agree the other kids, upon which they go seek out the Powerpuffs, who are playing a game of tetherball. "Uhm, excuse us, Powerpuff Girls, but may we please ask you a favor?" requests the red-haired girl.

"Certainly." Blossom replies. "How may we help you?"

"Well, that bully Freddy's been picking on us, and he says he's really gonna give to us tomorrow." the brown-haired boy says dolefully. "Can you help us, please?"

An angry scowl crosses Buttercup's face. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was bullies. "Don't worry kids," she says with determination in her voice. "He won't do anything on our watch."

The kids' faces light up. "You mean you'll really help us?" the brown-haired boy inquires.

"Absoposilutely!" Bubbles replies cheerily.

"YAY!" the kids all cheer. "Ohh, thanks, Powerpuff Girls," the blonde boy says. "I feel safer already."

Little did they know, unfortunately, that this was soon to be easier said than done, because unbeknownst to anyone, even Miss Keane, Freddy had been roaming the school's halls, looking for trouble to be made. He presently comes to the Science Lab and reads the sign on the door, "'Keep Out! Authorized Personnel Only...' Well, dat's an open invitation if ever I did see one!" He enters the lab, observing, to his right, a houseplant sitting on a generator, with lights shining down on it. Freddy reads the writing on the generator's front, "'Experimental Growth Light. Do Not Touch." A scheming grin crosses the bully's face. "Well, if dat ain't just _another _open invitation!"

He turns a knob on the generator's control panel, causing the light to grow brighter. Suddenly, the plant begins growing larger. "Whoa, now _this _is cool!" Freddy had no sooner said this, however, when the plant begins growing at an alarming pace and its vines begin spilling and stretching all over the floor. "Uh oh..." Freddy reaches for the knob and accidentally leans under the light; he begins to feel funny. "H-hey, what's goin' on?" He begins to grow at an even faster pace than the plant, crashing through the school's ceiling. "Say," says Freddy, who's now the size of one of the giant monsters inhabiting Monster Isle. "I'm bigger than the teachers! Now I'll show 'em what's what!"

Freddy rampages through the schoolyard, causing kids to scream and scurry out of the way; he presently finds a pair of cars in the parking lot and steps into them. "Hey, look everybody, I gots me some roller skates!(1)" He then goes skating along. "Whee!"

Suddenly, Freddy hears a voice call, "Hold it right there, Freddy!" upon which he looks down to see Mr. Whipple the school principal calling to him via a loudspeaker. Mr. Whipple is a small, skinny, balding man with a pointed nose, wearing a dark brown coat over a white shirt, matching pants, a blue necktie, and a pair of glasses balanced on the end of his nose. "Stop pestering those kids _right now_!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Freddy picks up the principal by the back of his collar and dangles him in midair. "I'm bigger that _all_ a'ya now!"

"Put me down _right now_, or I'm going to tell your parents!" a very aggravated Mr. Whipple exclaims.

A nasty grin spreads across Freddy's face. "Okay, I'll put'cha down...in the Townsville lake! Heh heh heh!" He reels back and gives the principal a mighty fling which sends him flying faster that a shotput flung by a gymnast. "OHHHHHHHHHH!" he cries as he zings through the air.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff girls are flying through the skies above Townsville park, keeping an eye out for any of Freddy's troublemaking, when they suddenly spot Mr. Whipple flying by. Bubbles gasps, "Ohmigosh, it's Mr. Whipple!"

"We've gotta save him!" Blossom exclaims!

"I'm on it!" Buttercup zings over and grabs the principal just before he hits the water. "Nice catch, Buttercup." an impressed Bubbles says kindly.

The girls slowly descend to the ground; Buttercup gently sets Mr. Whipple back down. "Thank you very much for saving me, girls." he says gratefully.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Whipple." Buttercup replies. "By the way, if I may ask, who or what made you go flying through the air like that?"

Unfortunately, the principal doesn't have time to answer before he hears heavy footsteps behind him. "AAAAAAHHHH!" he screams, and hightails it back to the school.

Bubbles stares in perplexity. "' AAAAAAHHHH?'" Just then, an enormous shadow falls over the girls. "Bubbles, look!" Blossom motions.

"It's Freddy!" exclaims Buttercup.

The blue Powerpuff looks up to see the skyscraper-tall bully towering over her. "Freddy, how you've grown!" she exclaims in amazement. Her sisters look at her oddly.

"All right, Freddy," Buttercup says seriously. "I don't know how you got so big, but one thing I _do _know is that if you don't stop picking on those kids, we'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Upon this, the giant bully grabs up the Powerpuffs. "Y'_will_, huh? Well, not if I teach _you _a lesson first!" Freddy then drops the girls in the top of a tall skinny tree, pulls the tree back, then lets it go, sending the girls flying into the city, where they land in the fountain in the heart of the city square.

Seconds later, the sodden Powerpuffs slowly climb out of the fountain(Bubbles stops to brush several fish out of her hair). "Hmm," Blossom muses. "Since fighting him doesn't work, it looks like we'll have to use strategy to bring this bully to justice."

"I wonder what we could do." Bubbles notes curiously.

"Well, I may have an idea," Buttercup takes a comic book(2) out of her pocket and begins rifling through the pages. "Hmm, it should be in her somewhere-ah!" She holds the page up for her sisters to see. "_This _will be the answer to all our problems!"

"How's a set of chattering joke teeth gonna help us?" inquires a perplexed Bubbles.

"No, not that ad," the green Powerpuff motions toward an ad on the upper left of the page. "This one!"

"'Shrinking Potion. Be the first kid on your block to be able to shrink anything or anyone you please.'" Bubbles reads.

"This oughta be just the thing to bring Freddy back to normal." Buttercup quickly tears the page out of the comic and sticks in in an envelope(2). She turns to Bubbles. "Do you have a stamp?"

"Sure!" the blue Powerpuff hands her sister a stamp, which she then sticks on the envelope, and drops in in a nearby mailbox. Within seconds, a deliverywoman pulls up in a mail truck. "Delivery for a Miss Buttercup." she says.

"Wow," says an impressed Bubbles. "Good turnaround!"

The deliverywoman hands a small brown box to Buttercup. "Thanks, ma'am." the green Powerpuff replies, upon which the truck motors away. "All right, now let's go, girls!" Blossom exclaims, upon which the Powerpuffs zoom off toward their house.

Moments later, the girls return to the school, where the magnified Freddy is waiting, holding a massive bottle of soda. "We surrender, Freddy," Blossom says. "We're no match for you."

"We've brought you this soda to show you that there are no hard feelings." adds Buttercup, handing him the aforementioned.

"Smart move, Powerpuff Twerps," Freddy replies nastily, as he takes the soda. "_No one _messes with me, not no way, not no how."

As Freddy gulps the soda down, the girls secretly exchange knowing looks with each other. Suddenly, Freddy begins to shrink at an even faster pace than he'd grown, ending up even smaller than the other kids. At that moment, the Powerpuffs and the other kids approach him. "Hey," the bully exclaims in shock. "How'd you little twerps get so big?"

"We didn't," Buttercup replies confidently. "_You've _just gotten smaller!"

"Look," the brown-haired boy notes. "He's smaller than _us _now!"

Freddy gulps and sweats nervously. "Now, uhm, you guys wouldn't be plannin' t'get even or anything like that, woul'ja?"

He doesn't have much time to contemplate this notion, however, when his parents happen up to him. Freddy's father is a tall, muscular man with short brown hair and a mustache of the same nature, wearing a white shirt with a collar, blue jeans with a belt and black shoes; his mother is a tall, equally muscular lady with short reddish-orange hair, wearing a purple dress and matching high-heels. "Muh-muh-mom? Dad?" the bully stammers nervously.

"Freddy, how many times have we told you not to pick on those kids, and those nice Powerpuff girls?" Freddy's dad says angrily.

"When we get home, you are in so much trouble, mister!" his mom adds, as she gently takes him by the hand and leads him away from there.

"Awww, Ma!" Freddy grumbles.

"HOORAY FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! HOORAY!" the kids cheer joyfully.

_So, once again the day is saved, thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Kids-Tara Strong

Buttercup/Kids-E.G. Daily

Freddy/Freddy's Dad-Jeff Bennett

Miss Keane-Jennifer Hale

Mr. Whipple-Wally Wigert

Delierywoman-Nayo Wallace

Freddy's Mom-Tabitha St. Germain

Kids-Kira Tozer, Tom Kenny

(1)Perhaps he learned this from the Boogie Man.

(2)Wow, she certainly is crazy prepared!


End file.
